supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Satan (Rulers of Kind)
Al'Satanos, more known as Satan, is the Lord of Terror and the youngest of the Prime Evils and one of the seven Greater Evils, However, he is far older than the demons created by Lucifer and the only link between them is the fact that they fought a lot of time when Lucifer's creator, Helel, was still in Heaven. Satan wishes to become the main Greater Evil to become Tathamet reborn, Satan is also the father of the Arch-Cambion, Leah. History After Tathamet was defeated, Lucifer cut the seven heads, one of them became Satan, the heart of Tathamet became Sorath and the maggots which devoured Tathamet became the Shedims. Satan took the throne of Hell with his two older brothers, he fought many times against the Angels. When Lilith was locked, the Heaven and the Hell made a truce, however, the Lesser Evils decided to exile the Prime Evils, Satan was forced to go on Earth. The Horadrims, a band founded by a mage named Tal Rasha and by the fallen Archangel, Raguel, searched, found and locked the three Prime Evils in Soulstones, however, Mephistopheles managed to corrupt a man who served as his host until Raguel put the host and Mephistopheles in a eternal state of sleep, Baal managed to break his stone and Tal Rasha forced Baal to possess him and was locked underground and sealed by many spells. Satan was locked in the Red Soulstone who was put in the remnants of the Tower of Babel. However, Aidan, a descendant of Cain, found the stone and broke it freeing the demon who took the man as his host. Equipment * Prime Evil Blade: A demonic variation of the Archangel Blade. This is among the personal weapon of the Prime Evils and much like the Archangel Blade, it can virtually kill anything, however it must be wielded by a Prime Evil. Prime Evil Powers and Abilities Despite being the youngest of the Prime Evils, Satan is considered by all Archangels and by the people who know him as the most dangerous and the physically strongest of all of the Greater Evils. His powers should not be taken lightly. Even the Archangels have to be careful when engaging him. * Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Satan is powerful enough to face off against Archangels. Despite being the youngest of the Prime Evils, Satan is by far the strongest and most dangerous of the Greater Evils. He is among the most powerful entities as even Michael tread carefully when facing off the Lord of Terror. * Nigh-Omniscience (Limited): Satan is very old as he existed long before the creation of Lucifer's demons, however being sealed away in the Soulstone, he don't know much about mankind and think humanity haven't evolved so much between the men of Tal Rasha's era and the modern era. He is well-aware on how to remove the Mark and knows the secrets behind Hell and its origin. * Elementumkinesis: Satan's two basic elements are controlling forms of electricity and fire. ** Electrokinesis: Satan can conjure a red lighting from the palm of his hands, capable of incinerating weaker individuals. It can even knock out beings strong as Archangels. ** Pyrokinesis: Satan can control all forms of fires in existence even Holy Fire which make him a dangerous foe against angels. * Immortality: Satan was originally one of the heads of Tathamet and when Lucifer decapitated the Beast, Satan was born. He is the youngest of the Prime Evils but older than the Lesser Demons. He cannot age or wither. * Demonic Immunity: Despite being a demon, Satan is immune to all demonic weaknesses except to the Devil's Trap, but it can only hold him for a short while. Neither angel blades/sword can harm him either, much like Archangels. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Satan cannot be harmed or killed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. Much like Archangels, there is practically anything in existence that can cause harm to Satan except weapons like Archangel Blades or on their level. * Phobokinesis: Satan is the Lord of Terror and is the incarnation of fear itself. He can detect and gain strength from any form of fear, even being able to control it. Satan can raise the fear in someone from harmless to catatonic, which will end up killing a person. ** Fear Inducement: Satan loves to bring out the fear in any individual. He claims no one is immune to fear and will cause them to hallucinate what a person fears most. His mere presence killed all of the people in a hotel due to dying from seeing their own personal fears. * Invisibility: Satan, like his Terror Demons, can become invisible. * Super Strength: Satan is the physically strongest of all Archangel-Level Entities. He is able of outmatching any Archangel in terms of brute force. No supernatural entity weaker than him can match his strength and only War can equal him. * Teleportation: Satan displays the ability to teleport anywhere in the universe within his reach and knowledge. Satan is capable of traveling to Hell instantly, something no demon but an Evil can do. Avatar of Tathamet Powers and Abilities After absorbing the six other Greater Evils and Hell itself, Satan became the Avatar of Tathamet and gains so much power that only Demiurges, Shards, Arch-Nephalems who awakened their true potential and Primordial Beings are stronger. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Satan is powerful enough to face off against Shards. Not even Linarian can match him if he don't have his true potential awakened. * Nigh-Omniscience: As the Lesser Evils weren't forbidden, Saran know everything who happened from his locking to his freeing. * Elementumkinesis: Satan can controll every elements. * Immortality: Satan can live eternally. * Demonic Immunity: Despite being a demon, Satan is immune to all demonic weaknesses. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Satan cannot be harmed or killed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. Much like Archangels, there is practically anything in existence that can cause harm to Satan. * Evil Manipulation: Satan is able to use every concept from the Greater Evils. * Invisibility: Satan, like his Terror Demons, can become invisible. * Super Strength: Satan is among the strongest entites ever, he is just below a Demiurge and can overwhelm an angel such as Michael easily. * Teleportation: Satan displays the ability to teleport anywhere in the universe within his reach and knowledge. Satan is capable of traveling to Hell and even Heaven, a place that no demon can access. Prime Evil Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Devil's Trap: A Devil's Trap can hold Satan for a short while just as a angel trap can hold an Archangel. * Soulstone: The Red Soulstone used by the Horadrims locked Satan for years. No Prime Evil can escape these artifacts and the only way of freeing is break it not from within. Beings * Primordial Beings: Any of the oldest entities can destroy Satan. * Archangel Level Entities: Beings on the same level as an Archangel can match Satan or kill him. Despite being the youngest of the Prime Demons, Satan was by far among the most dangerous as not even the Archangels would take him lightly. * Nephalems: A Nephalem is able to kill him if they use his true potential or if they're an Arch-Nephalem. Objects and Weapons * Primordial Level Weaponry: Weapons of Archangel Level Entities or Primordial Entities can kill Satan instantly like Archangel Blades, Prime Evil Blades, or Death's Scythe. Avatar of Tathamet Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Soulstone: The Black Soulstone was powerful enough to contain him despite his power as an Avatar of Tathamet, however, any of the three Soulstones made by Raguel will not restrain him. Beings * Primordial Beings: Any of the oldest entities can destroy Satan. * Nephalems: A Nephalem is able to kill him if they are an Arch-Nephalem and that they have awakened their true potential. * Shards: A Shard can kill him, however, it will not be an easy fight and Satan can physically overwhelm a Shard. * Demiurges: A Demiurge can kill him, however, it will not be an easy fight and Satan can physically overwhelm a Demiurge. Objects and Weapons * Primordial Level Weaponry: Weapons of Primordial Beings can kill Satan instantly. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Rulers of Kind Category:Main Villains Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:High-tier Demons Category:Greater Evils Category:Higher Beings Category:Prime Evils Category:Archdemons Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 9 Villains Category:Season 13 Characters Category:Season 13 Villains Category:Season 14 Characters Category:Rulers